


Knight and Maiden

by YunXuan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunXuan/pseuds/YunXuan
Summary: The Warrior of light saved a little girl.





	Knight and Maiden

Altelle was still stunned.

Today, she was saved by "the hero".

The hero is the hope of the whole world, who has become a half god because of the blessing and prayer of all people, who will not hurt, not became old nor die. Wherever people need help, he will be there.

It was said that he had recently visited the country, and he lived in the "Cloud Nine", a hotel experience a long, turbulent history but still there.

Should I go to say thank you, Altelle hesitated.

She went to her family's library to find out about the hero's story, and then she saw a memoir. It was about a long time ago, when the hero had not become a god, there was a war between the country and the dragons. Altelle read the book.

She made up her mind.

Early the next morning, people saw a girl dressed in a knight costume stopping the hero in the Brume.

"This brooch... "The hero pointed at her collar and looked at Altelle in surprise.

It was then Altelle realized what an impolite mistake she had made: "Ah! Please don't get me wrong! The aristocracy have all disappeared from Ishgard. No matter how old and large the family has no privilege. No one wants to go back to the past, but our family retains this coat of arms, just hoping that the chivalry it contains can be inherited.

"I came to see you today not only to express my gratitude, but also to show my determination."

The hero looked at her blankly for a moment, then smiled:

"This dress is now too outdated and not suitable for combat.

"But it's great that knight spirit can be inherited.

"Red unicorns with gold stripes on a black background... It reminds me of the warmth I encountered in the snow and ice."

The hero smiled, and gave Altelle Fortemps a gentle hug.


End file.
